


Red Fang District

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [18]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Feeding, Feeding is Arousing, Gen, Jealousy, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Spoiler Potential, envy - Freeform, sexual arousal, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Trevor wouldn't have thought that feeding actually could have such an effect.(Ask.FM request.)(Spoiler potential, because shiny and new part of the fandom.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Red Fang District

The moaning that came to Trevor’s ears made him freeze in mid-walk. He looked around, confused as to where it came from. He had accompanied Alucard into the city, so that he would be able to feed. But he had lost sight of the dhampir somewhere around the market, and was trying to catch up with him now. Trevor was aware that Alucard was probably the most dangerous man in this city, but that didn’t change the worry at the back of his mind that the dhampir could be found out. That could turn out to be nasty faster than it should.

Trevor turned around, and then he caught sight of Alucard, a woman in his arms, who was red in the face and looking like she was in a world filled with only the highest of bliss. Trevor’s cheeks filled with warmth, and he tried to keep a cool head. Was Alucard just taking her, or was he…?

No, the dhampir was feeding. His mouth was firmly planted on the crook of the woman’s neck, and he was suckling on her blood. Trevor had always thought that the feeding process was something painful. When it happened with a full-blooded vampire, it probably still was. But apparently, a dhampir could make it an arousing experience beyond words. The woman quivered in Alucard’s arm, gave a small, breathless squeak, and finally, Alucard released her from his grip. He had licked the wound close, and was steadying the woman while she still was feeling this rush of pleasure.

“Thank you.” Alucard’s voice was a velvety purr. “If I’m around again, I shall come back to you.”

That was probably enough of a promise to make the woman crave for more, but Alucard seemed to know her limits better than she did. Trevor remained stumped as Alucard led the woman away gently, then returned moments later to join up with the hunter.

“What. Was. That?” Trevor wasn’t mad at Alucard, but he still sounded the part a little bit. “What did you do that she was in such ecstasy?”

“Well, the bite of a vampire can be arousing. Very much so.” Alucard snickered quietly. “Don’t tell me you are jealous of what happened to her. She experienced something very incredible, and she probably will think about this a fair while.”

“Oh, don’t try it, Alucard.” Trevor sighed, then waved his hand impatiently. “I just wanted to make sure that you’re not getting yourself into trouble again. But apparently, you were just fine.”

He shuddered when Alucard placed his hand over Trevor’s neck, almost gently cupping it. “Don’t tell me you’re not jealous. I can feel it. You wonder how it would feel to be fed on by me.”

“Yes.” Trevor sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “But you had your fill tonight. And I swear, if you try to sneak up on me, I will beat your prissy ass senseless.”

Alucard laughed, pulling Trevor off to meet up with Sypha. “Don’t you worry your head off about it. But then I know whom I will turn to for the next round of feeding. That is good to know.”

 


End file.
